The Wedding That (Almost) Never Was
by Kaebman
Summary: "The Guardians encouraged all love, but attachments like marriage were frowned upon. After the destruction of the temple, we often couldn't afford food, let alone a ring and a ceremony. By now-" He sighed, then waved his hand. "Bah, who needs a ceremony. I have him and he has me and we are bound by the Force. It is enough." Or how Chirrut and Baze get the wedding of their dreams.


"If you have a question, just ask me." Chirrut's voice said from over by the tool cart.

Jyn looked up from where she had been sitting, 'helping' Bodhi fix a nearby B-wing. "What?"

Chirrut laughed happily, tilting his head towards the sky. "I can feel your curiousness. It hangs in the air like a blanket. Just ask. You know I will not be angry."

"O-ok. It's just-" Jyn looks down at her hands. "You have told us and many others that you and Baze are married- have been for 36 years- you call him husband, but neither of you wear rings. I wondered why."

Chirrut laughs lightly, but there is a trace of sadness in it. "Because we aren't!" At her surprise, he chuckles and continues. "Not legally, at least. It is in here." He pounds his chest with his fist. "We both feel it, we both know it is true. A piece of paper wouldn't change that."

"Why not? All marriage is legal, why not marry?"

He sighs and looks toward the sky again, and doesn't answer for a long time. When he does, his voice is empty. "The Guardians encouraged all love, but attachments like marriage were frowned upon, especially for high ranking officials like us. They feared that that kind of commitment would sway one from their obligations. After the destruction of the temple, we often couldn't afford food, let alone a ring and a ceremony. By now..." He looked distraught for a second before waving his hand and forcing a smile. "Bah, who needs a ceremony. I have him and he has me and we are bound by the Force. It is enough."

"But-" Jyn shook her head. "Thank you. I need to see Cassian."

* * *

Jyn gathered Cassian and Bodhi together. "Guys, you have to help me. Chirrut and Baze, they've never had a wedding!"

Bodhi wrinkled his brow in confusion. "But they always talk about being married."

Jyn nodded. "They feel they are so close it doesn't matter that they aren't legally married or not."

"But its legal."Cassian insisted. "The Republic and the Empire both authorize any marriage as long as all parties are considered adults by their culture's standards."

"While Guardians, they were too high ranking to be married, and after, they were just trying to scrape by. A wedding was the least of their concerns."

Everyone was silent until Bodhi spoke up, slamming his fist into his hand. "It's not right. They're more in love than anyone I know. They've been through so much. They deserve a wedding!"

"I agree." Cassian said, nodding as if it was a fact. "We need to give them the best wedding possible."

It was agreed, Cassian would arrange the details of the venue's and caterers, Bodhi would advise on the Jedha parts, while Jyn would wrangle out info about the Guardians.

* * *

Weeks later, she stood in a dusty store on a far off planet, her hand on her blaster in case the man in front of her tried anything.

"Kyber? You wish to make rings of kyber? Why? Why not diamonds, or rubies? I have many of those."

"It must be kyber, it must be This kyber crystal, none other. Now, can you do it or must I go to a more experienced gemologist?"

The man raised all six arms. "Alright! I can do it. Kyber is difficult to work with, though. It is prone to shattering. I might need the whole crystal to place just a few gems."

"That's alright. Do what you can. The metal must be your most durable material, it doesn't matter what it looks like, one of the rings is going to a blind man. But it must have the crystals and it must be able to withstand a lot of damage."

The man nodded. "Can do."

"One last thing. It is strange but if you do it, there will be a hearty bonus of 10℅ the agreed price." The man looked up greedily. "All you need to do is say "I am one with the force, the force is with me" as you work on it. My clients are not Jedi, but they are massively spiritual and superstitious. It was a specific request from my client."

The man rolled the idea in his head. 10℅ was a lot of money, and chanting silly words wasn't hard at all. "OK, I'll do the silly chant. Free money, I say. Anything else?"

"No. Here is your deposit." She laid a large bag of credits down and left.

* * *

Three weeks later, she was back. The man came out and smiled. "I think your clients will love these. They came out spectacularly. I even saved a small piece of the original and made a new necklace for it. Let's show you ring one." He opened up a box to show a small black ring. It shone and gleamed, the light swirling around on it like a mist of sparkles, stirred by a breeze. A row of clear fiery crystals lined it and sparkled like tiny flames. "Andorian steel, hardest metal I could find. Known to withstand blaster fire with no damage." The man said helpfully. Along the inside was carved "I am one with the force." She looked up. The man gulped. "I hope it wasn't wrong, but I must say that the chant worked wonders. I haven't felt so calm in years. I felt I had to."

She grinned. "No, it's perfect. Beyond all I had hoped for. Let me see the other one."

The man looked relieved and opened the other box, revealing an identical ring, only much bigger. The inside completed the phrase with. "The force is with me."

"Mr. Murdock, you have excelled all expectation. Here is your money." She handed him a giant sack of credits. "I will recommend my clients wire you a bonus. I'm sure they will be pleased."

* * *

Chirrut was vibrating with anticipation. "What is it love?" Baze asked one night after a round of bone melting pleasure. Usually Chirrut was so relaxed after sex, drifting lazily in release, but today, he was practically shaking the bed with how on edge he was.

"Something is coming." Chirrut whispered.

Baze sat up. "Something bad? An attack?"

Chirrut laughed and suddenly kissed him hard. "No darling, something amazing. The Force glows with an ever nearing joy. It leaps as it prepares it for us. The others are planning something wonderful!" Chirrut a hands rubbed a firm broad chest, tweaking nipples.

"Chirrut, I am too old for another round!" Yet Bases rapidly hardening cock spoke otherwise. "You'll be the death of me yet."

* * *

Jyn turned to Bodhi. "You take Chirrut. Be sure to follow the steps he gave me exactly. The robes are in the closet." She turned to Cassian. "Go over the lines with the Jedi again. He must be perfect. I'll take Baze, I think I know how to convince him to do this."

They all nodded and took off. Bodhi and her met Chirrut and Baze in the mess room.

"Chirrut can you follow me?" Bodhi asked.

"Is this about the surprise?" Chirrut asked, leaping up.

Bodhi looked to Jyn who answered. "Yes but you must not ask any question. You will know by nightfall."

"Alright. Lead the way Bodhi."

That left Jyn and Baze. "OK Jyn, what's going on?"

Jyn patted his arm. "We are going to give you and Chirrut an amazing gift. But in order for Chirrut to properly enjoy it, you must follow my instructions. OK?"

Baze grumbled but got up anyway.

* * *

Chirrut talked about his attraction to Baze openly, and for months, she's been gleening him for all information on Baze and how Chirrut felt about him. She knew Chirrut preferred Baze's body smooth but hadn't felt that since the temple. She knew he had a thing for the smell of sandlewood and vanilla, especially on Baze. She knew he loved the feel of Baze's hair freshly washed and dried, at its ultimate softest. So first came a long soaking bath in purified herbal water to cleanse him, then he shaved his body until every inch of skin was smooth, then sandlewood and vanilla lotions and oils, then a deep cleansing hair wash,with conditioning treatments that left his hair and beard so soft, even he couldn't help touching it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chirrut was bathing in ritual water, his mind racing to figure out what was going on. Beside him, Bodhi sang a song in their shared language, a love song often sung during courtship. It made him smile and remember Baze's deep rumbling voice singing this same song. He sang along to Bodhi, switching to a lively festival song afterwards. They only stopped singing when Bodhi shaved his head bald, rubbing lotion on it that reminded Chirrut of the market vendors on the High road. Then Bodhi sat down. "Baze won't be ready for forty minutes. Would you like to meditate?"

They began meditating together, the elation in the force growing until it was about to overflow. Suddenly Bodhi shook him. "Chirrut, we must dress you." He helped him into a robe, exactly like the old one, but newer, softer, smoother. "You bought me a new robe?"

"Just for today. This one is white with a light blue under robe that matches your eyes. You look handsome. It's perfect."

* * *

Baze shook his head. "No. I swore I'd never wear robes again. I refuse to put them on."

Jyn heaved a sigh of frustration. They needed him in the robes, it wouldn't be a Guardian ceremony without them.

"Do you love Chirrut?" She asked angrily

"Yes! But-"

"Oh, so you love him, but not enough to pull on some special clothes for his special day? Listen. If you are in these robes when you go out there, it'll be the best thing you ever did. If you go out there without them, if he realized what this all is about, and you are there in civilian clothes, it will ruin everything. I know you butt heads over the Force. I know that you hate the Force for ruining your temple and destroying the city. But that's not important. HE believes it, HE worships it, it's important to HIM.

And let me give you something to chew on. He was DEAD. You've said yourself you felt no pulse. Yet today he walks and talks. Bacta can do a lot, but it can't bring people back from the dead. The Force gave him back to you. He was DEAD, and it returned him to you safe and sound. So it's your choice, swallow your pride and give your husband everything he ever wanted, or go out with armor on both your body and your heart and lose him. But chose now, cus we got 10 minutes to reach the Great Hall."

Shame filled Baze. She was right. How had he not seen it? The Force may have taken their home, their city, yet it had given him something much more precious- a second chance with Chirrut. He pulled on the white and blue robe- blue like Chirrut eyes- and followed her out onto the suspiciously empty hallways. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Waiting for you." She said.

* * *

Chirrut stood at attention as Bodhi paced talking into his transmitter. " Are they there?" Bodhi was asking into the device.

Cassian's voice came back, too quiet for Chirrut to make our, not that he was trying. Inside this room lay hundred, if not thousands of people, and... kyber! He could see them shine and glow, reaching for his staff where his own crystal lay. He had no idea what was going to happen, but it was going to change everything.

"Excellent! I'll bring him in on the dot" Bodhi said, shutting off the comm. "Showtime Chirrut. In seven, six, five, four, three, two, one-"

Just then he heard the wedding march from Jedha peal through the air. The doors opened and Chirrut began walking

* * *

The wedding march began and Jyn took his arm and led him in. There, on the opposite side, was Chirrut. He was dressed in white and had his head shaved, his face glowing with radiance. Baze thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They reached the center where Luke Skywalker stood, lightsaber at his side. The world buzzed with energy before Luke took a breath.

"The Force is but an ever changing thing. It binds the universe, both big and small. All things exist in it, and through it are given purpose and life. We come today to witness a joyous occasion as Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus devote themselves to the Force, and each other."

The words were so familiar, being almost word for word of the vows to become a Guardian. But as the words came, both Chirrut and Baze realized, it was actually wedding vows, with phrases of tradition Jedha vows mixed with the temple vows.

"Do you, Baze Malbus, vow to protect and defend Chirrut Imwe against all things, living your days in an attempt to connect to him as much as you are able? Do you vow to hold him and cherish him until life ceases or the universe ends?"

Tears streamed down his face. "I do, for as long as the Force let's me."

"And do you, Chirrut Imwe, vow to protect and defend Baze Malbus against all things, living your days in an attempt to connect to him as much as you are able? Do you vow to hold him and cherish him until life ceases or the universe ends?"

Chirrut nodded so hard his head looked like it might fall off. "I do, so long as the force let's me."

"Bring on the rings."

And there they were, a ring of light, shining brightly with the force, illuminating Chirrut's whole world. "Kyber!"

They placed a ring in Chirrut's hand and someone helped him place it shakily on Baze's finger. Then Baze placed the other ring on his and suddenly the Force sang so loud his ears rang.

Suddenly he was on Baze, his lips meeting his lovers, and he smelled the most lovely smell, felt the exquisite softness of his beard, and he wept. It was perfect, it was eveything he had ever dreamed his wedding would be! The room cheered and he whooped as Baze swung him through the air. When he was set down, people mobbed them and there were thousands of well wishers and and pats and hugs and kisses and it seemed like the moment would last forever. Eventually, the crowd dispersed and chairs were moved to open a dance floor and Jedhan food and drink was carted in as bands played lively music for people to dance to. It lasted long into the night before Jyn grabbed a megaphone and toasted the couple. They were escorted to a large room and given the rest of the night to themselves.

* * *

When they were alone, they gravitated towards each other, hands finding, gripping, pulling. It was then that Chirrut realized what his lover was wearing. "Robes, love?" He asked, unsure.

Baze wanted to say that Jyn had made him wear it, but he had been thinking about what Jyn had said about the Force saving Chirrut. And he had felt something at the ceremony. Something he had never found even at the temple. His ring pulsed with it and now he wasn't sure.

"At first, I wore it because Jyn said you'd love it. But I've been thinking. The Force-" he sighed. "You were dead Chirrut. There was an empty hole where you were, and your pulse had stopped. You were dead! And now here we are, your alive and we are married: the Force gave you back. And-" he swallowed. "In there, I felt- something. Something big and, and powerful, and pure. It's still here, in our rings. My hand, it vibrates with it. I don't know what I believe. I've walked so far away-"

Chirrut took his hand. "Then follow me, and I will lead you back." He said, smiling broadly.

Baze nodded and whispered, "Okay."

Chirrut kissed him and soon the flame ignited brighter than ever before. Their love making was different tonight, a leaping fountain that spilled over and over. The inferno blazed again and again, each time higher than before, until they couldn't even move they were so exhausted. Finally, they slept, their rings touching as they grasped hands.

Tomorrow was going to be amazing.


End file.
